justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
AH-33 Topachula
The AH-33 Topachula is an armed helicopter in Just Cause 2. Appearance The AH-33 Topachula is a gunship, resembling the Apache. It's armed with missile pods and Miniguns. It can be found in one of three color schemes, which include desert, snow and jungle. As it lacks a tail rotor and it doesn't have a twin-rotor system, or a NOTAR system, which would allow a helicopter to fly with out a tail rotor. *Like the MD Explorer (link to Wikipedia). This one has a large pipe that directs engine exhaust to the side at the rear. *Like the Kamov 27 (link to wikipedia). This one has a double main rotor. The "AH" in this helicopter's name conforms to the US armed forces tri-service designation system. Realistically the cockpit would be more protected since this is a large attack helicopter. It's probably not as well protected as it should be, because it must have a basic pivoting hatch that gives Rico easy access to the driver's seat. Performance It's slightly slower than the Sivirkin 15 Havoc and faster than the UH-10 Chippewa. Because of its slow rate of turn, it's best used in ranged attacks against bases. Its dual miniguns can not aim as low as the Havoc's. This makes it difficult for taking out ground troops and small objects. Its takeoff sequence is much more lengthy than those of the other two attack helicopters and you may get shot while waiting for it to complete. The Topachula has the same armor as the Havoc. Notably, the Topachula can carry a LOT more weight than the Chippewa as it isn't built to carry passengers, yet has large and powerful rotors. However, it can barely lift a Si-47 Leopard. This helicopter is good at close and long range attacks on military bases, though the player must descend in order to target low-lying destructible objects when performing close range attacks. It works well for hit-and-run missions, as it can destroy virtually any destructible object within seconds, and can take a significant amount of damage from opposing forces as it makes its rather slow escape. It's very bad at close-range helicopter duels because of its painfully slow rotation speed, but at a distance it can easily lay waste to oncoming aerial forces. Overall, the Topachula is quite good, especially if the pilot knows how to compensate for its shortcomings. Locations These helicopters are very common in Military bases in Panau. *Very rarely used by the Panau Military in some military bases where an AI soldier might get into one to kill you. *The Panau Military uses the Topachula in the mission "The Setup" at Kem Sungai Sejuk, when a soldier is seen operating it while protecting the jet. It is possible to prevent this, however. See the article for more details. *The Topachula can be found at many Military bases in Panau, Ports or Airports, sometimes alongside a H-62 Quapaw on helipads. **Bukit Bura. **Kem Jalan Merpati down by Colonel Dollah. The spawn point is broken because the chopper spawns under the helipad. It will fall down the mountain once it spawns. See the article for more details. **Kem Kapitan Luk Ya Sian. **Kuala Gandin. **Kem Jalan Kilang Lama. **Kem Kuala Utara - Uniquely green-marked. **Negeri Cabang. **Pulau Berapi - There are several here. See the main article for more details. **Pulau Ombak Ribut. **Paya Dalam. **Tanah Raya Timur Eta. **At several other military facilities. *It's also found at the Lembah Firdaus in the Selatan Archipelago. At X:19106; Y:25870, north side of the compound next to two garages. Uniquely green-marked. This Youtube video shows all of its locations: Link. Trivia *If the player gains enough momentum, it's possible to spin around very quickly with this vehicle. The wide, rotorless tail is also prone to catching onto buildings if the player isn't careful. *On the underside of the tail boom, just above the landing skids, there are two small, circular vents. While these appear to be exhaust vents, they aren't, because the vents are on the top of the helicopter, just aft of the engine. These vents appear to be thrusters. When outputting thrust, heat can be seen coming out of these vents. *This is one of three vehicle with two rocket pods. Only the G9 Eclipse has more rocket pods. *The most similar helicopter in Just Cause (1) is the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. The name might refer to an ancient Greek mythological creature, the "Chimera". The Chimera has also come to describe anything that is perceived as wildly imaginative or implausible, which might explain its impossible design. Gallery Kuala Jernih.jpg|At Kuala Jernih. Kem Kuala Rajang.jpg|At Kem Kuala Rajang. Kem Kuala Utara.jpg|At Kem Kuala Utara. Tanah Raya Timur Eta heli.jpg|At Tanah Raya Timur Eta. An unknown glitch.JPG|Near some village (name needs specifying). If you look closely enough, you will see a resource item's symbol showing where it is from a very long distance away. The reason why is unknown. Usually when your signal beacon starts flashing with 5 bars will the symbol appears. Helicopters at Lembah Firdaus.JPG|Alongside a UH-10 Chippewa at Lembah Firdaus after Paradise Valley. AH-33 Topachula and 2 UH-10 Chippewas.JPG|One plus 2 UH-10 Chippewas in the foreground at some Communications Outpost. AH-33 Topachula (promotional screenshot).jpg|A promotional screenshot from game developers. Video Category:Helicopters Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2 Category:Faction vehicles in Panau